


Bottom on Top

by Lendys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I don't judge him, Keith is a bit naive, M/M, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Lance (Voltron), and lust, and maybe a bit mean, but in a nice way?, lance is in love, mention of public sex, or dumb, they are just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendys/pseuds/Lendys
Summary: Keith likes to bottom. He really does. But sometimes he just wants to top, too.So he's begging Lance and he eventually agrees. If Keith is willing to do something in return.And Lance is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Bottom on Top

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a stupid headcanon idea about Keith not knowing the difference between topping and being on top. 
> 
> I just kinda whisked this up so.... Sorry for typos and stuff.

"Laaaaaaaaaance!" 

Oh boy, he knows that tone. Keith is 'in the mood' again.  
He looks up from his datapad, smiling to himself as he watches those violet eyes staring at him, pleading.  
His gaze drops to those full, pink lips, pouting in a way that makes Lance go weak in all the best ways. 

He sighs.  
"Babe, you know how I think about it... I just don't like bottoming...."  
Lance does, in fact, not mind bottoming for Keith at all. Because Keith is a special case.  
The kind of special case Lance has problems understanding, even after months of being together.  
How can someone like Keith, who can kick ass seven ways from sunday, who can come up with decent battle strategies on the spot, who is such a wanton slut in the sheets (or storage rooms, empty hallways, or even that one time during a recovery mission, holy shit!), who is all around just so perfect... How can he still be so naive? 

"But Lance.... You said you like when I top you.... You allways tell me I'm a great top..."  
And by the Ancients, he's pouting even more now and Lance almost can't keep a straight face.  
He's so in love with that adorable idiot. 

The thing about Keith is, everything about him screams 'bottom' when you know what to look for.  
From that plump yet small ass, to that cute, pink cock, to those perky nipples that he wants bitten and suckled all the time.... And yeah, to the fact that Keith doesn't even know the difference between topping and being on top.

Lance learned that almost two months into their relationship. 

+

Keith came up to him, just like he did today. All pouting and pleading and Lance.... Well, Lance really doesn't bottom. He has a strict one-way-only policy when it comes to his butthole, thank you very much. 

So he told Keith no.  
Not in a mean or bitchy way. He loves him after all. He was nice about it. He explained, he was charming, he dicked Keith down so hard he was sure any thought about topping had left Keiths pretty, pretty head. 

Only it hadn't. 

Keith kept begging, almost nagging even. He put so much extra effort into every aspect of their love life that some days, Lance was afraid Keith would suck his very soul through his dick. 

So he eventually caved in. 

It happened in the lounge of the castle ship. They finally had some alone time and Lance just came down from a mindblowing orgasm, his cock still burried deep into Keith's troat. 

And as he was looking down into the blissed out face of his boyfriend, as he saw those teary eyes, those puffy, slick lips, the spit dripping from Keith's chin....  
Damn, Lance knew it was a lost cause. He just couldn't say no anymore.

And it was so worth it! Seeing the utter joy and happiness bloom in his eyes when Lance muttered the words "Fine babe. You can top me." was enough for Lance to throw his one-way-only policy to the side and his ankles in the air. 

Keith pulled back slowly and Lance couldn't suppres the happy moan that left his mouth.  
Even when pulling off of his cock, Keith still managed to milk a few more drops out of him before letting go with a wet 'Popp!'.

"R-Really?" Keith sounded so wrecked, so broken.... "I can really top you?" So perfect... 

Lance ran his fingers through Keith's messy, inky black locks as he leaned in for a kiss. And yeah, eating those strange fruits earlier today had payed off. He didn't taste too tangy or bitter. He tasted sweet, just like Keith deserved. 

He licked one last time into the hot mouth Keith so willingly, beautifully offered to him before breaking the kiss. Lance made a mental note to ask Hunk to get more of those fruits. Like, a lot more. A whole bunch.  
Lance was a nice guy when it came down to it. And Keith had always been such a good boy, so greedy to take his loads. The least Lance could do was to make sure they tasted good. 

"Yes babe, I really mean it." Lance said as he smiled down into that pretty, pretty face he so loved.  
When an idea hit him.  
Yes, he was a nice guy. But he just agreed to be deflowered. It was a big deal to him. He deserved a little fun on Keith's expense. Or at least a little teasing.  
"Under one tini, tiny condition..." He grinned at Keith. 

"Condition?" Keith frowned a little, a confused look washing over his features. "W-What condition?" 

And Lance was so done for. How could one of the most skillful warriors in the Universe be so cute? So amazing? So... So his?  
"Do you remember we are expecting the Alaterian delegation tomorrow?" 

Keith's face fell a little.  
"Ugh... Don't remind me.... It will be so boring sitting through the negotiations...." 

"Well, I might know a way to make them more interesting. And if you do a nice job, you get to top me. But really, you don't have to do much of anything at all. Are you interested?" 

"Depends?" Keith was clearly running different scenarios through his head, and by the looks of it, one was worse than the other. 

"It's nothing bad. You remember that buttplug we bought a few weeks ago? The one you complained about because wearing it during the day..." 

"Makes it too hard to concentrate." Keith completed his sentence. "Yes I remember." 

"Okay babe. Hear me out...." 

+

Lance couldn't believe Keith agreed to this. He simply couldnt!  
And yet here they were, sitting around a table while the negotiations went on and on and on. 

Keith looked wrecked. His face was flushed, a small sheen of sweat glowed up his skin and slightly dampened his hair, his hands were pressed into his legs, the knuckles stark white.... He looked good enough to eat. Or at least to eat out. Right here at the table in front of everyone. 

Allura actually interrupted the whole affair to ask if Keith was feeling alright.  
Lance watched him closely as he muttered that he was fine, just a bit queasy and that they should please just continue. 

Lance felt almost bad for him. But also proud because damn, he would stick to a deal no matter what. 

The attention of the other paladins shifted back to the talks. Not Lance's though. His gaze was fixed on the black paladin across the table. He had agreed to this. He agreed and he took it like the champ he was. 

He thought about earlier today, before the meeting. Back in Keith's room...  
He thought about milky white skin and soft pleas that turned into moans and whines.  
About Keith's tiny hole that always stretched so beautifully around his cock.  
Lance was always mesmerized when he watched himself being swallowed by that greedy, velvety heat.  
And he wasn't exactly small. Not abnormally huge either but still.  
A 'Straight 8'. Well, 'Bi 8', but who cares about details with Keith's smaller form underneath him, clawing at the sheets, his blush spreading down his neck and to his chest as Lance's lenght spread his hole open... 

His mind returned to the present when he felt Keith's eyes stare holes into his head. He looked almost pained. A drop of sweat running down his temple. 

Lance gave him a reassuring smile. And Keith smiled right back. Not as bright and obvious as Lance would. No, Keith's smiles were always faint and soft. You had to really look for them. At least when in public. 

He mouthed a silent 'I'm proud of you' to his boyfriend and almost swooned when he saw the determination in Keith's eyes. Yes, Keith had agreed to this. 

He agreed to this kind of torture, in public no less, just to have a go at Lance's butt.  
Agreed to be fucked to within an inch of his life before the meeting and making it through it with that strange, alien plug up his ass, sealing three loads of cum inside while randomly switching between vibrating and pulsing. 

It was flattering, really. Stroking his ego in the best ways. And hey, Keith liked it up the ass. It couldn't be that bad, right?  
And even if it turned out to be... unpleasent, he'd do it for Keith. He'd do anything for Keith! 

+

Four hours later the meeting was finally over, leaving them all drained but also satisfied. They made a new ally after all. 

Okay, maybe not all of them were 'drained and satisfied'. Especially not Keith, judging by the way he practically jumped out of his seat, grabbed Lance's hand and bolted from the room, down the hallway and into his quarters. 

Lance was pushed onto the bed and not even a second later, he felt Keith on top of him, eyes clouded with lust, his pupils blown so wide that there was only the smallest violet band visible around them. 

Keith was almost beside himself. He leaned down and bit Lance's bottom lip while pawing at his uniform.  
"Help me get that off!" 

Lance just chuckled and unbottened his shirt while Keith took care of his pants. 

"Babe, I don't think I've ever seen you this needy." Lance laughed while Keith just growled at him.  
"Less talk, more fucking. It's been hours!" 

"Ssssh babe. You can have me now. Any way you want. You've been so good for me." Lance cooed as Keith made short work of his own attire.  
"Just let me do the prep okay? 

"Don't need prep! I need to fuck now!" Keith snarled. 

"WHAT?! B-But it's my first time and..." 

"Lance! I've been wearing that stupid plug for the better part of the day. I'm prepped enough. Now lie down and let me top you!" 

Lance couldn't belive it. Okay, he might have gone a bit too far today, but in his book that was no reason for Keith to make is first time as painful as possible. He felt betrayed. 

And he must have looked the part, too, because Keith stopped in his tracks.  
"What's wrong Lance?" 

"I... I don't even get some prep time? On my first time? That's just mean...." 

Keith just sighed as he climbed on top of Lance, kneeling over him as he reached behind and slowly twisted the plug out of his ass with a content sigh. Damn he looked so hot like this.  
"Babe, I think I'm loose enough." He reached for Lance's hand and brought is right against his puffy rim, wet with the cum leaking out and running down his thighs.  
"I think you can easily fit three fingers in. Maybe four. And..." Keiths words turned into a raspy moan as Lance experimentally pushed three fingers in, down to the knuckle. 

His mind was running a hundred lightyears a minute. Keith wanted to top. Yet Keith was the one who was prepped. Did he...? 

"Babe? What do you mean by topping me?" 

Keith rolled his eyes at the obviously stupid question. "It means I get to be on top, silly. Now pull your fingers out. I need your dick!" 

Lance couldn't help it. He let out an almost hysterical giggle.  
He, Lance fucking McClain, was dating a complete moron! 

"Lance? Are you okay?" Keith frowned hard as Lance started to break out in laughter. 

"Babe? Babe, please promise to never leave me." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "You'd be so lost without me." 

Keith just smiled at him. "I'm not planning to." How did he manage to look so adorably dopey while probably dying from horniness? Lance just couldn't understand. What he could understand, however, was the need still visible in Keith's eyes. 

He scissored his fingers exactly four times. Just for good measure and to mess with his boyfriend before pulling them out.  
"Alright babe. Just go and take what you need." 

And Lance leaned back into the sheets, watched eagerly as Keith lowered himself on his cock, his expression shifting to bliss when he bottomed out, finally being filled just the way he liked. 

Yeah. Everything about Keith just screamed 'bottom' if someone knew where to look. 

+

It soon became a thing between them. 

Every so often, Keith would whine and beg Lance to let him top.  
And Lance would agree every time. Eventually. 

But Keith was just too eager to work for it.  
He'd dress up for Lance, let him use toys on him, let Lance fuck him in strange places...  
Like that seedy little bar on that desert planet where they soon gathered a little audience that fucking cheered for Lance to dick him down good. 

Which brought Lance back to the present. To a pouting, pleading Keith that was just too perfect to be true. 

Lance pinches himself. Just to make sure

"Lance please!" 

"Alright babe. Under one tini, tiny condition..." He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face even if they were attacked by a resurrected Zarkon right now. 

"What'll it be this time?" 

"Oh.... I thought we could have a nice little trip in Black, you know?" 

Keith tilts his head to the side. "Okay? What's the catch?" 

"You'll top me while piloting Black. Me in the pilot's seat, you on my dick." 

Lance can literally see the gears turning in Keith's head. Maybe he would cop out this time? 

"That's worth two times topping!" 

And Lance rises his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Two times? Really? Well, maybe if you are really good and wear that chastity cage. You know, the blue one I like so much." 

"You got yourself a deal!"


End file.
